The Rain Fell For You
by ThatOneKid24
Summary: Haruka faces serious problems. Can her new partner help her? Will she overcome her past?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have to start this story off with a highly important author's note. The story is very real to me. Many of the points are based on events in my life, so it is very real to me. I'm not sure how many chapters, probably only a couple, but I assure you, they will probably be long. High rating due to severely intense content matter.

--

The Rain Fell For You

The tumbling rain splattered the ground, pelting the already damp sandy hair of Haruka. She shook, whether from the cold chill of the night or the severe pain of needing a fix. The blonde clenched her fists, trying to hold back her emotions and walked into the closest bar. _'At least I can get a drink. A drink could at least calm my nerves a little.'_

She entered the first bar she came to, a slightly run down and battered place called "Lucky's". She didn't care, all she could think of was the way the liquor burned on its way down her throat. Haruka sat, stumbling only slightly as she edged her way onto the stool.

The bartender stepped up to her, giving her the once over before shaking his head. "The last thing I think you need is a drink. I'm sorry, but I refuse to serve you, you've had enough."

Haruka's eyes darkened, her already fragile emotions cracking under the pressure of needing something to keep her racing heart content. "Look man, I just want a drink. A beer. Anything. I just want one." Her voice trembled, her hands following suit as she tried to pull money from her pocket.

The barkeep crossed his muscular arms in front of his chest, "I don't think so. What you need is help. Which is what I'm getting for you." He picked up the phone, quickly hitting the speed dial button for the local detox place.

The blonde barely heard any of his conversation on the phone, nothing more than a "yes" or a "no" here and there. Her mind drifted, thinking of when she could meet her supplier again and where she would get the money for her next joint. The next thing she realized, she was being handcuffed.

"Hey man! What the fuck?" Her voice was harsh. Haruka flailed her arms and kicked her legs, trying to fight the inevitable. "Dude, come on, let me go. I'm not doing anything."

The officer in charge laughed at this, "I think you've had a bit too much. Now come on, we're just going for a little drive. Give you somewhere nice and dry to go."

Upon hearing this, Haruka smiled, her mental stability altogether crushed. "Really? I can get some dry clothes? That'd be awesome." She grinned, a grin that only those who are out of their minds could grin.

The officer nodded, taking her out to his car and loaded her into the back seat, carefully making sure she didn't hit her head on the way in.

The door to Haruka's hospital closed behind the dark haired nurse. Haruka observed her with a raised eyebrow. She knew the routine by now, having been to countless AA meetings and several detox centers in the past months. She was sure the next thing coming was yet another night spent in agonizing pain as the drugs and alcohol finally wore off.

She pulled solemnly on the handcuffs attaching her to the bed as the nurse closed the distance between them. "Haruka, is that you? Why are you back here again? I thought you finally got clean." She released the handcuffs and replaced them with the softer restraints, making sure each arm was secure before sitting on a stool next to the blonde.

Haruka shrugged to the best of her abilities. "You know, coming to see you may just be worth the pain of going through detox every month. Besides, I don't have the willpower to stay away. It feels so good. The experience of being high, the joy of a good drink, it's a wonderful feeling." She explained, a slight bit of wistfulness in her voice.

The mood changed quickly as the nurse started the IV treatment to flush her system. Haruka's voice cracked as the pain of wanting and needing became too much. She screamed out, writhing in the bed as her addictions tried to overtake her, until suddenly, she fell silent. The blonde lay still at the hands of the medically induced sleep that was given to her.

Haruka awoke some time later, unsure of how long she had been out of it this time. She attempted to rub her temples, realizing quickly that her hands were still restrained. She fumbled with them in a futile attempt at releasing them before giving up and sighing. "I want to leave. I hate hospitals." She grumbled into the silence of the room.

The minutes seemed to slowly tick by until finally, the nurse returned with her discharge papers. "Haruka, the first place you need to go is to see your counselor. The second place is to register for your AA meetings where you will be paired with your new partner. Please, Haruka, try to stay with this one? You can't keep doing this. One of these times I won't be able to save you."

Haruka nodded, hearing to the woman yet not really listening to her. The routine was getting boring, and needless to say, death actually sounded like a welcoming thought. Maybe someone interesting would finally be at one of these meetings. She already knew the plan with the counselor: pretend to listen, say nothing, shake hands at the end of the session. It was too predictable.

And yet, she was doing it all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. Same thing applies to this chapter, as to all future chapters.

The only sounds to penetrate the thick silence was the sound of Haruka's fingers idly tapping the arm of the wooden chair she was sitting in. The blonde stared at the pudgy male counselor in front of her, a look of sheer annoyance and boredom written across her face. "Are we done yet?" She asked irritably.

The doctor shook his head, looking at the clock, "We've been sitting in silence for the last 40 minutes of our hour long session. Yes, I suppose we're done. You're to meet back here in two days." He stood, extending his hand to the woman in front of him.

Haruka stood, staring daggers into the mad in front of her before turning on her heel and walking out the door, leaving him standing with his hand still extended in mid-air. She was in no hurry to remain there.

The sky was gloomy, matching the mood of Haruka perfectly. _'I really could go for a drink right now. Maybe just one. I can handle just one.'_ Her thoughts took over as she stepped away from the building and started towards the smaller building across the street where all of the AA meetings were held. _'Maybe after this stupid meeting I'll get one. Nobody will ever know.'_ She smiled, happily setting plans to grab a drink after her release from the meeting from hell.

Just as she was about to open the glass door to the building, Haruka's steel eyes fell upon the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She held open the door, letting the aqua haired woman pass through before she followed suit. _'I wonder where she's going? She can't be in AA, she's too… sophisticated. Too rational. Too hot.'_ The last word stuck in her mind as she watched the woman enter the room where her meeting was being held.

Taking a deep breath, Haruka entered the room a moment behind her, peering around at the handful of people that were already seated in there. There were two available seats left, one to the right of the beautiful woman, and one on the other side of a heavy set man. Groaning she chose to sit next to the heavy man instead of the woman, hoping she could try to stare without being too obvious.

After a moment, the last guest filed in and took his seat. A handful of name tags were being passed around, each guest taking theirs and passing the remaining badges to the next in line. Haruka took hers, after a deep sigh, and stuck it to her shirt. She looked around the room, eyes drifting slowly until they reached their target. _'Michiru. It's as beautiful as she is.'_ Her eyes followed the curves of the woman's body, admiring everything she could from the angle Michiru was sitting. Slowly, her eyes raised, and steel gray met deep teal.

Haruka paled, obviously busted for staring too hard. Michiru turned crimson under the blonde's careful watch. Haruka chuckled nervously and nodded her head in Michiru's direction. She watched as the smaller woman smiled and the nervously played with the card she was holding in her hand.

The instructor stood, claiming everyone's attention, except for Haruka, who was still silently admiring the beautiful being across the circle from her. The instructor cleared his throat, "Now, I'd like to welcome all of you to Alcoholics Anonymous. We are going to start today by everyone introducing themselves and saying a little something about you." He motioned for the first person to stand and speak.

Michiru stood, obviously nervous about going first. "Hello. I'm Michiru." She paused as the room said hello back. After a nervous smile, she continued, Haruka hanging to every syllable she spoke. "I've been sober for two years now. I'm a mentor with the program. I enjoy painting and I play violin." She gave a swift little bow and sat down, exhaling silently to release some of the stress inside.

Haruka barely noticed the rest of the group speaking, all she could see was Michiru. Finally, her time came. Grumbling she stood. "My name's Haruka. I like to race anything with wheels and an engine. And I suppose I could maybe put an end to drinking." She sat down, shrugging her shoulders and leaned back in her chair. The color rose slightly in her cheeks as she noticed Michiru look down at her card and snap her head back up to stare directly into Haruka's eyes.

From past expieriences, Haruka knew she had a mentor assigned to her. Could it be possible that this beautiful creature in front of her was assigned to her? All the luck in the world would never be able to make that wish come true.

The sound of her name ripped her from her thoughts. "Haruka, this is Michiru. She is your mentor." He stepped away from the now fully blushing Michiru to acquaint the next pair of people.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruka stared into the beautiful eyes of the woman standing in front of her. She had no idea when the instructor walked up to her and certainly she had no clue that Michiru was right behind him. She mentally smacked herself several times for being an ass.

Standing, Haruka looked down into the shorter woman's eyes again. "Shall we leave here and get to know each other somewhere less…" She tried searching for the word that would describe this place best.

"Dull?" Her voice pulsed through my veins. She was amazing. Haruka nodded letting her lead them from the room towards the front of the building. Once outside she turned to the blonde, her hair blowing slightly in the breeze. "So, when would you like to talk more?" Her voice was expectant, almost like she wanted to talk to Haruka more than anything.

"How about tomorrow morning? Around 11am? Meet me at the pier on the river." Haruka smiled at the other woman who nodded in agreement and started off in the direction of her own home.

Haruka watched after her a moment, feeling the rain start to drizzle from the dark clouds above her. She saw Michiru raise a hand and look up, making a face at the impending downpour. Realizing Michiru did not have an umbrella, Haruka ducked into the small store next to the rehabilitation center and purchased one. Once back outside, she ran to catch up to Michiru, opening the black umbrella to cover her.

Michiru gasped as she felt someone run up next to her and smiled as she saw it was Haruka next to her holding a fairly small umbrella over her while still getting wet herself. A sly smile formed on Michiru's lips and she took the handle of the umbrella and pushed what little of Haruka was under it out into the downpour.

Haruka stopped in her tracks, looking at Michiru with a look of sheer annoyance. That is, until she saw the sly look on the face of the aqua haired woman. A similar one formed on the lips of the blonde as she walked back up to her companion and wrapped her hands around the smaller woman's body, making sure she was covered completely under the umbrella. "Well, now that you've got me all wet… maybe we should just talk now?" Haruka's voice whispered into Michiru's ear, sending shivers down her back.

Michiru's cheeks turned crimson as she nodded, "I don't live too much farther from here. We can dry off and talk there. I'll make something to eat."

Haruka smiled into the woman's hair, noticing how it smelled like fruity shampoo. "That sounds great."

After a few more blocks they arrived in front of a small apartment building. Haruka opened the front door and let Michiru enter before her before closing the umbrella and walking in behind her. She left it at the door with the rest and followed Michiru to the elevator where she had already pushed the up button.

They waiting in relative silence as the elevator made it's way to the 16th floor. Once the doors opened, Michiru led to the door the farthest away from the elevator, the last one on the left with the numbers 164 on it. Haruka watched as she fumbled with the keys, opening the door after a moment of struggle with the lock.

Her apartment was beautiful. The walls were painted a soft aqua blue. Paintings were scattered around, mostly of them showing scenes of the ocean. Haruka's eyes landed on the smaller woman who had apparently been watching her look around with hesitation in her eyes. "Well? What do you think?" She asked, the same hesitation in her voice.

Haruka smiled, stepping closer to her while still looking around the room. She closed the distance between them before looking deep into her eyes. "Beautiful." The only thing to come out of her mouth before she closed the final distance and placed her lips on the smaller woman's.

She felt Michiru tense a moment before she relaxed into the kiss, slowly bringing her arms up to encircle the athlete. Haruka's hands caressed the cheeks of her partner, breaking away slightly to search her eyes. "Absolutely beautiful." she whispered before capturing the other woman's lips again.

Haruka's mind was racing, along with her heart. She normally wasn't this bold, but this woman did something to her. Could she be her saving grace? Could Michiru be the one person in her life that would save her?


	4. Chapter 4

"Haruka? Haruka are you okay?" The voice ripped the blonde from her obvious day dreaming. She shook her head, realizing that she hadn't stepped more than a foot from the doorway and Michiru was still standing on the other side of the room.

"Huh? Yeah, I was just admiring these paintings. They're amazing." Haruka said, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks over the visions her mind had played out for her. "Wait. You said you liked to paint. Did you paint these?"

Michiru's cheeks flushed slightly. "Yes. I did." She walked up to the one hanging over the couch, touching it gently. "This one is my favorite."

Haruka walked up next to her, admiring the painting before her. It was done is blues, showing a picture of the earth while next to it a whale was jumping into the sky out of the water. It was truly one of the most amazing paintings she'd ever seen. "It really is amazing Michiru." Her voice trembled slightly noticing how close the other woman was. She almost couldn't believe it, was Michiru trembling also?

Michiru shivered again, looking at Haruka. "I guess I should find us some clothing, huh?"

Haruka frowned, realizing the poor girl was shivering from cold, not the closeness. She nodded, watching Michiru walk into the room to the right of the living room. She wanted nothing more than to do exactly what happened in her little fantasy, but knowing that could jeopardize whatever future they may have, Haruka held back any feelings she may be having.

Michiru returned a few moments later, wearing a pair of blue and green striped pajama pants and a t-shirt, holding out an slightly larger shirt and pair of pants for Haruka.

Haruka took them, thanking her, and went into the bedroom to change. She took her time, looking around the room at the paintings on the walls and the furniture. Everything was solid cherry wood, hand carved. Her eyes moved slowly around, admiring the bed, the dresser, the tables. Her eyes landed on a picture on her nightstand. Curiously, she looked closer. It must have been a childhood picture taken of Michiru and her mother. She looked adorable, her hair in two high pigtails, clutching to her mother and smiling brightly for the camera.

Figuring she'd spent enough time looking around, she quickly changed into the clothes Michiru had given her. After grabbing the wet ones from the floor quickly to avoid getting the carpet wet she emerged, looking down at the shirt.

"You know, if people saw me in this, I would lose my reputation." She glared down at the angry looking cat on the shirt with 'I got out of bed for this?' plastered across the front.

Michiru laughed, taking her wet clothes and walked towards the laundry room, sticking them in the dryer with her own. "I think it suits you."

Haruka faked a glare before smiling. "So, I guess we should get to know each other a little better, shouldn't we?"

Michiru nodded, "We should. Tell me about you."

Haruka shrugged, "What do you want to know? I'm 23, I like racing. There really isn't much more to me than that."

Michiru smiled, "Racing? Sounds dangerous. Why do the nice ones always have to go off and do something dangerous for a living?"

The blonde shrugged, "It's only dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. I, however, am a pro. I know what I'm doing. You should come watch someday."

Michiru smiled, "I'd like that, but then you'd have to come to one of my violin shows."

Haruka nodded, "I think I can manage to sit still long enough. Can I hear you play now?"

The color in Michiru's cheeks rose, showing how nervous she was now. "I guess." She grabbed her violin from next to the piano in the corner of the room. "Be kind to me. Don't judge to harshly."

As she began to play, Michiru's eyes closed. Haruka watched in amazement as she played a beautiful tune. She watched the younger woman's facial expression, admiring the true joy the woman was feeling from playing. It was if her whole heart and soul was coming from the song she played.

Haruka had no idea what possessed her, but she sat in front of the piano. One of Michiru's eyes opened slightly, hearing the weight on the bench next to her. A moment later, and a soft piano medley was playing with the violin. Both girls looked at each other a moment, as if a big secret had just been revealed. They smiled, playing out the rest of the tune before looking at each other.

Michiru lowered her violin. "Haruka, I had no idea you knew piano. You're really good."

Haruka shrugged, "No half as good as you are. You're amazing. Painting, violin, nothing you try to do could be bad. You're just, amazing."

The tension between the two women was almost suffocating. They stared into each others eyes. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Michiru broke the silence, "Would you like a drink?"

Haruka shook her head, trying to clear the daze she was in. "A what? Oh, a drink. Sure."

The pair walked into the kitchen, Michiru opening the refrigerator and Haruka leaning back against the counter. She wished she was able to tell Michiru how she felt, but was unsure if Michiru would feel the same. There was definitely tension between the two of them, but what kind of tension was it? Haruka knew there was only one way to find that out, even if it meant waiting a long time before she was finally able to kiss the woman in front of her.

A/N: And you guys thought she actually kissed her after knowing her for only an hour! HA! I am good! lol Please keep the reviews coming, I like them!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it's been a while

A/N: Sorry it's been a while. Finally done working in another city so I have time to write now! Anyway, onward!

Haruka whistled a tune in a very similar melody to that which she had played alongside Michiru the day before. She looked down at the bouquet of wildflowers in her hand, smiling over her choice. Wildflowers were much more creative than the usual roses.

She arrived at the pier minutes before eleven, slightly surprised that the aqua beauty was already there waiting. Her smile brightened as her eyes gazed over the other woman, holding the flowers behind her back.

Michiru was dressed in a flowy navy sun dress that fell just above her knees, her hair pulled up in a white bow with tendrils falling around her face. Haruka's breath was caught in her throat as the wind tugged gently on the other woman's dress and hair. She walked up behind her and presented the flowers in front of her. "For you, my dear."

Michiru grinning, taking them and turning to face the blonde. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

The pair started walking along the pier, a heavy yet amazingly not awkward silence between them. They simply enjoyed each others company. They shared little tidbits of information about themselves. Haruka spoke in depth analysis of racing the cars which confused Michiru so thoroughly she had no idea what the blonde was speaking of anymore.

Haruka noticed the confused yet steady look on the aqua haired woman's face and smiled. She could see the wheels in Michiru's head turning, trying to make even the slightest bit of sense out of what the blonde had been rambling.

"Sorry Michi. I guess I get a little carried away when I talk about racing." Haruka said, scratching her head.

Michiru smiled, liking the way Haruka called her 'Michi' instead of her full name. It was cute the way it just rolled off the taller woman's tongue. Somehow, it just fit. "It's alright Haruka. I was with you up until you stopped talking about the paint color of your new car." She grinned as the blonde blushed slightly.

"I promise to be better about rambling." Haruka crossed her finger over her heart.

"Don't you dare. I like your rambling. It's cute." Michiru instantly blushed as soon as the words escaped her lips. She had never once admitted to anyone that they did or said something 'cute'. She watched as the blonde turned a violent red before she turned to her.

"Well I think you're cute." The words caught Michiru completely off guard. She stopped dead in her tracks with a look of utter confusion painted on her face.

Haruka stepped a little closer to her, "I do. I think you're beautiful Michiru." She brushed a stray strand of aqua out of the girl's face.

The heat rose in Michiru's cheeks and her heart felt like it was going a thousand miles an hour. Should she say something? Is this the kind of thing you say 'Thank you' to? Should she kiss her? More importantly, did she want to kiss her?

Michiru looked deep into the eyes opposite of her own. The intensity of Haruka's gaze captured hers. Their breath mingled in the tiny space between their lips until finally, Haruka's soft lips captured Michiru's.

It seemed to have lasted forever and a nano second all at once. As the pair finally parted Haruka smiled down at Michiru. "Shall we go home now?"

Michiru nodded her head, her lips still tingling for the sensation on Haruka's lips on her own. All she knew was that she felt completely comfortable with Haruka around. And she wasn't sure she wanted her to ever leave.


End file.
